warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iron Sights
The Iron Sights are a Successor Chapter of the Iron Hands and are renowned throughout the Imperium for their extreme marksmanship and heavy firepower. Unlike many Space Marine Chapters they tend to eschew hand-to-hand combat, choosing instead to annihilate their enemies with devastating hails of bolts, plasma, and lascannon fire. While their lack of hand-to-hand combat estranges them from some chapters, such as the Black Templars, it has allowed them to forge some mutually beneficial alliances with close combat oriented chapters such as the Angels of Rebirth. Chapter History Founded in the 9th founding in 100.M35 to serve as a counter to the Eldar. As the Eldar were the only species in the galaxy at the time with superior firepower to Humanity, the Iron Sights were created to be the perfect Marksmen; accurate enough to pick off even Eldar officers, with heavy enough firepower to out do Orks. During a crusade in M36 the Iron Sights won great renown fighting alongside the Raven Guard and Angels of Rebirth. While they were celebrated by the Imperium at large, their alliance and continued closeness with the Raven Guard strained their relationship with the Iron Hands. Despite losing any bond with their parent chapter they gained close ties with the Angels of Rebirth, which is where they gained most of their sets of Terminator Armor. Throughout their history the Marksmen of the Iron Sights have served in the Deathwatch. Their emphasis on countering the Eldar and extreme marksmanship have proven invaluable to the Long Watch. Many a Xenos threat has been ended by a single swift shot from a Marksman serving with the Deathwatch. Iron Extinction When Cadia fell and the Great Rift began to expand across the Galaxy the Iron Sights home world Carndil-3 was one of many worlds engulfed. By strange fortune the entirety of the chapter was either in orbit or was at the Fortress Monastery. As the light of the Stars was cut off, Daemons began descending upon the world only to be met with fire. The Iron Sights had covertly hidden sentry guns, orbital defense guns, and more across the planet. Approaching the Fortress Monastery was impossible given the sheer quantity of fire power that met those foolish enough to try and approach. 14 times Daemons would attack the planet en mass led by a Greater Daemon, and each time they were driven off, yet it was not enough. Though their guns were many and mighty, their resources were not infinite and the neverborn seemingly were. Worse still Chaos Astartes of the 3rd legion began to appear to aid the daemonic forces. Once it became clear that the next attack would likely end in the Watch Point's destruction, the Iron Sights began to make preparations to try and flee. Faced with no other option, the Chapter command, as well as the scout companies, would try to flee with the chapter gene-seed and relics aboard the Battle-Barge'' Eyes of Adaman''t. As the rest of the fleet enacted Exterminatus on the planet to annihilate the Daemons and Traitor Astartes on the surface while battling the void borne enemies, it seemed there was a chance for escape. As they speed through the void however, a detachment of the Emperor's Children Warband's fleet began to pursue them. While the Battle-Barge had a considerable lead the traitors were far more used to travel in such conditions. Just as the Traitor ships got within range however, the ships suddenly exited the warp into the Materium as the Great Rift contracted slightly. There to greet them was a fleet of the Indomitus crusade including a force of Custodies. The Traitors unprepared for such a battle attempted to flee, but many of the vessels were destroyed before they could reenter the warp by the Imperial Forces. Regardless of the Imperial Aid, the Iron Sights were left desolate. Though they had escaped with the relics and gene-seed, only 112 Marines of the command and 1st company, as well as 21 scouts escaped the devastation. Of the Iron Sights fleet only the Battle-Barge Eyes of Adamant survived and even the chapters home world was destroyed, shattered by cyclonic torpedoes and lost to the warp. Under any other circumstances the Chapter might well have been finished, but they soon discovered the news of the Unnumbered Sons, the Primaris Marines, brought new hope to the Chapter. After meeting with the Primarch himself, the Iron Sights were brought back up to strength with the newly revealed Primaris Marines, though the Chapter Master was careful to make sure that all officers were survivors of the original chapter so as to make sure the Chapters traditions were kept up. In addition to the new marines, a new fleet was organized and constructed for the Iron Sights including the Legacy of Iron Oberon-class Battleship, refitted to serve as a Fortress Monastery. Notable Campaigns Mallorn Crusade'' 245.M36 'In Segmentum Obscurus in 242.M36 a Large Orkish WAAAGH had sprung from seemingly nowhere and swallowed nearly 100 Imperial systems before running down. Infuriated by the loss of the Imperial Worlds, and worried about the defense of Cadia, the High Lords of Terra ordered a crusade to be organized to retake the worlds and ensure Cadia remained secure. For the Crusade the Raven Guard, Iron Sights, and Angels of Rebirth Chapters agreed to aid in the Campaign. This was the first time the three chapters would fight together. Many an Orkish Horde fell to lighting strikes from the Raven Guard while trying to contend with the Fury of the Angels of Rebirth, all while the largest Orks were whittled down by precise fire from the Iron Sights. During the Crusade all three chapters gained a mutual respect for each other and the Iron Sights even overcame the distrust of the Iron Hands towards the Raven Guard. Eventually the Campaign would separate the Chapters. The Raven Guard would leave the crusade, called away to another battlefield, while the Iron Sights would remain with the main force and continue to devestate Ork held worlds. The Angels of Rebirth were sent with a force to Cadia to find it under attack by chaos forces led by the Black Legion. With the hatred the sons of Sanguinius hold for the blood of Horus, the Angels of Rebirth would scour the Planet with such fury the Chapter still speaks of it with pride. The Iron Sights during the Campaign saved the 1st company of the Angels of Rebirth from a Force of Ork Gargants. To show their gratitude after the crusade the Lord Harbinger (Chapter Master) of the Angels of Rebirth gifted the Iron Sights with a Set of Zephyr pattern Terminator Armor. '''Alliance War 987.M41 Chapter Homeworld Carndil-3 was a feudal world that has recently started it's steel age. A planet of vast plains and wide oceans, it was ruled by the Chapter Master through his representative among the populace. After the fall of Cadia, Carndil-3 was one of the many worlds to be engulfed by the newly forming Great Rift. Eventually the Daemonic presence in the world became to great and the Iron Sights were forced to enact Exterminatus via 2 stage cyclonic torpedoes. Combat Doctrine The tactics which the Iron Sights are well renowned for are a combination of deadly marksmanship and devastating hails of fire. The standard practice is to use the chapters marksman to pick off the officers and specialists of the enemy while the infantry and Vehicles are dealt with via heavy and sustained firepower. They are one of the only chapters with no Assault Marines, instead they field Marksman squads. While all the Astartes of the chapter have superhuman accuracy the Marksmen are only exceeded by the Vindicare Assassins. When possible they like to fight alongside Space Marine Chapters that excel in close quarters combat. After the fall of Cadia and the near destruction of their chapter, the Iron Sights are now almost entirely comprised of Primaris Marines, either from the Unnumbered Sons or by giving the Implants to the survivors. Surprisingly the new tactics were not too different from the old, with some of the few differences being the introduction of Lieutenants, as well as the new squad formation types. Like their old formation, they still refuse to use Assault marines, or the new Inceptors, retaining their Marksmen squads instead. Chapter equipment * Tantum & Prope bolters patterns ''- the Tantum and Prope bolter patterns are used exclusively by the Iron Sights chapter, Tantum for long range, and Prope for Anti-Infantry. The Tantum pattern is modified to be longer and heavier than a standard Bolter to increase accuracy and reduce recoil. the Prope is modified to be half-way between a bolter and heavy bolter, being larger than a bolter with far more ammo, while also being smaller than a heavy bolter. * ''Plasma rifle ''- A plasma weapon designed to fire an accurate and powerful blast of plasma perfect for targeting a tanks weakpoint. The draw backs are that it is too heavy for all but an Astartes to use and uses an excessive amount of power, limiting it's shots. * ''Heavy Accelerator Rifle - Similarly unique to the chapter the Heavy Accelerator Rifle or HAR is a weapon incorporating gravitic accelerator technology similar to the Nova Cannon. Used as a specialist weapon by marksmen squads it is capable of launching a ferro-tungsten spear at high-hypersonic speeds. The sheer size, power requirements, and recoil ensure that only astartes are capable of using such a weapon. Often compared to lascannons in terms of destructive power the spear is easily capable of penetrating through ferrocrete walls and ceremite armor. Downside to the weapon however such as the fact that the barrel has to be replaced every 20 shots ensure that it will never be anything more than a specialist weapon. Chapter Relics * Marquelling Bolt rifles ''- Bolt rifles made by Tech-priest Marquelling in M36 are renowned for having supernatural accuracy and an unusually calm Machine Spirit. Currently there are 15 left in the chapters possession. * ''Iron Lascannon - A Lascannon from the Great Crusade. Kept functional by the meticulous upkeep of the chapters Forge Masters. Designed to be powered by connecting to Terminator Armor, the Iron Lascannon is said to have been a prototype developed by the Primarch Ferrus Manus. It's unique design includes a virtually indestructible barrel making it less difficult to upkeep. All attempts to reproduce it have failed. It is typically used by either the Chapter Master or 1st Captain. * Curtis Plasma Cannon ''- the Plasma Cannon used by a chapter hero, it was discovered to be almost supernaturally reliable and swift at cooling. * ''Zephyr-pattern Terminator armor ''- Terminator armor gifted to them by the Angels of Rebirth after the Mallorn Crusade. While they were saved from destruction during the Iron Extinction they soon learned that the Primaris marines were slightly too large to wear the armor. However, the Artificers of the chapter were inventive and determined and managed to modify the armor to be worn by Primaris Marines. Chapter Culture The Iron Sights are radically different than their parent chapter. Unlike the Iron Hands which is split into clans, the Iron Sights are far more united following a strict hierarchy with the Chapter Master leading. Unlike the Iron Hands, they avoid the fervent mania of the Iron Hands towards bionics. While they will often get a bionic part in honor of their Primarch they, for the most part, avoid going as far as their parent chapter. These acts distance themselves from their parent chapter, which allows them to freely ally with the Raven Guard and Salamanders. The culture of the chapter heavily emphasizes accuracy and efficiency in all facets of life. Living quarters are spartan, even by space marine standards and personal decorations are only allowed for captains, Head Chaplain, Chief Librarian, Chief Apothecary, and the Chapter Master. Chapter fleet 'Battle-Barge Eyes of Adamant- ''Last survivor of the original chapter fleet. While it was considered as a possible Fortress Monastery replacement, it was deemed easier to refit a battleship to serve the role than refit a battle-barge. 'Battle-Barge Hail of death (destroyed) ''Oberon-''class Battle Ship ''Legacy of Iron- ''Newly built during the beginning of the Indomitus crusade, it was given to the Iron Sights to serve as a mobile Fortress Monastery after their home world was destroyed. 8 strike cruisers 21 escort craft Chapter Organization Unlike the Iron Hands, the Iron Sights chapter is very strictly united as a chapter, with the Chapter Master serving as the ultimate authority. In fact the Iron Sights chapter adheres strictly to the Codex Astartes ''with the exception of using Marksman marine squads instead of Assault marines. Headquarters (pre fall of Cadia) Clan Companies Marksmen Squads Instead of Assault squads the Iron Sights field unique Marksmen squads. Instead of fielding jump packs and chains swords the Marksmen take Tatum Bolt rifles and are composed of the greatest marksmen in the chapter. Aided by spotter servo skulls the Marksmen marines are considered some of the greatest snipers in the Imperium, second only to Vindicare Assassins. Chapter Recruitment Potential recruits to the chapter are drawn from the populace of the chapters Homeworld Carndil-3. Those who show high intelligence and exceptional marksmanship. Test of the Mind Potential recruits are tested on their aptitude with machinery. Given how the planet has only recently reached it's industrial age the number of potential candidates is few. Those that show promise are brought by the Chapters serfs to the fortress monastery and tested and trained, sometimes for over a year, on all forms of machinery a Iron Sights battle-brother would be expected to know. Those who get the approval of the chapters tech-priests pass the test and begin the gene-seed implantation Marksmen training All during the gene-seed implantation and psycho-indoctrination the Aspirant will also be drilled in marksmanship everyday he is physically capable. This will continue all during his life, as they view prefect marksmanship something that takes a lifetime to achieve. Gene-seed While based on the gene-seed of the Iron Hands the Adeptus Mechanicus attempted, for unknown reasons, to remove the hatred of flesh the Iron Hands are prone to, (Though some believe it was an attempt to discover how to identify genetic mutation from a Primarch's death). While possibly considered a success given the Iron Sights refrain from the mania of their parent chapter, it did have its flaws. The Astartes of the Iron Sights tend to suffer from a deficient Betcher's gland and Neuroglottis. Those with Primaris Gene-seed don't suffer from those flaws though. Chapter Heros '''Curtis the Firestorm'- a legendary devastator marine who wielded a Plasma Cannon to such great effect against the Orks on Foirns-2 where he destroyed over a dozen Ork Deff Dreds by himself. for such an amazing feat he was chosen to be recommended to the Deathwatch and his Plasma Cannon was examined and made a Chapter Relic. He would die in the Deathwatch making sure a marine carrying melta bombs reached the heart of an Orkish Mega Gargant. Micrel Farsight- One of the most well-renowned Marksman Marines in the Chapters history. Armed with a Marquelling bolt rifle his list of confirmed kills Ork Warbosses, Dark Eldar Incubi, and Harlequins is legendary across the Galaxy. He is said to have refused promotions on numerous occasions as he desired to keep on serving the Emperor as a Marksman. Upon his death the Bell of lost Souls was rung on Terra to mourn the loss of the hero. Chapter Master Makil Dangovic- Current Chapter Master of the Iron Sights. Led his chapter through the Alliance War as well as the destruction of their Home World. The first Chapter Master in the Iron Sights history to have no Bionic implants at all, he is rather unpopular with other Iron Hands successors. Most known for his in genius use of the environment as well as his great spatial awareness to increase the power of his shots, such as hitting multiple enemies with a single round, striking fuel storage, etc. Deathwatch Among the Iron Sights chapter serving on the Deathwatch is considered a honor reserved for Marksmen Marines. The constant over watch provided by a Iron Sights marine has proved an invaluable resource for many a Kill Team. From Eldar Exarchs to Ork Warbosses, to even Necron Overlords, nothing is safe from the snipers of the Long Vigil. Quotes Category:Imperium About add your ownCategory:Iron Hands Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:9th Founding